


A Poem on the Fridge

by AndiiErestor



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloud dealing - but not really - with Zack's death, Fridge Magnets, M/M, Pining, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Takes place sometime just before Advent Children - when Cloud first places Zack's buster sword as a grave marker.Cloud comes home late more often than he should. He comes home tired and wounded and hurting. This time he comes home to find Tifa's left him a drink on the counter. And seems to have bought Denzel and Marlene some interesting fridge magnets.





	A Poem on the Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> This really just came to me as I was screwing around with someone's magnets, and is therefore understandably choppy.

I Cry

between dreams And Loving You

But you're lost

don't wanna love You

my head feel-s like A rock

want it To Go away

wanna Give up

get up

get up

Get

Up

my soul

Is fight-ing Me

all I want is out

I wanna stay

Only

sometimes

there's a promise

Keep your heart open

the Biting truth

I will not make it

You

Me

It's Alright

I Love-d you

so much

You sleep now

Good Night

<3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write a fixit fic.


End file.
